


Christmas Time

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [4]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a series of little drabbles about our favorite couple, FourTris. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time

Christmas time

"Daddy, daddy" my little boy shouts while running toward me.

"Hey, buddy" I say picking him up and holding him over my head. "Were you good for mommy?" I ask and he bobs his little head smiling.

"He was my very personal little angel" she says coming from the kitchen. I kiss her on the lips and pull her into a hug. This is the life I've never dreamed I would have. My family in my arms and no one here to take it away from me.

"Mommy and me baked cookies" my son tells me.

"Really?" I ask him. "Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yep" he says excited. "But Cwistmas cookie too" he tells me.

"Can I have some?" I ask and he shakes his head no. I frown and he giggles. "Why not?" I ask, pretending to be upset by his answer.

"Mommy says we need to eat first, then we can have cookies" he explains to me and I chuckle. Of course his mother would say that. I look at her and she smiles up at me. I kiss her again before releasing her. I put my two-year-old little boy down and he sprints into the living room to play with his toy car.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask her.

"You can set the table. Mom and dad will be here soon and Evelyn called she is on her way" she tells me.

I go into the kitchen and get the plates and everything needed, breathing in the delicious scent of the meal Tris cooked for us. I don't know what I did in this or a past life to deserve her, but I'm thankful she is in my life. She gave me so much that I often think I'm not worthy of her. I'm one lucky son of a bitch.

I set the table and soon after our door bell rings. My son gets up and starts running toward the door but I catch him and set him on my shoulders. He giggles happily and I open the door. To my surprise not only my mother stands on the other side, but my in-laws as well.

"Hello" I say and let them in.

"Gwandpa, gwandma Nati, gwandma Evi" my son says and jumps up and down on my shoulders. I don't mind the weight, but he might get hurt.

"Andy, no jumping" I say and he stops.

"Sowwy daddy" he says and I put him down. I get the coats from our guests and hang them in the closet under the stairs.

While Andy shows Andrew his newest drawing my mother and my mother-in-law join Tris in the kitchen. I go into the living room and ask Andrew if he wants something to drink and he asks for some tea. I go into the kitchen and ask the ladies as well and I prepare some chamomile tea for everybody.

When lunch is ready I help Tris bring in all the food into the dining room and I also sit Andy in his high chair next to me. My mother sits next to him and on the opposite side sit Andrew and Natalie. Tris went upstairs to get our daughter, who probably is already awake waiting for her mommy to feed her. I can't believe we have to little miracles now. I smile to myself thinking of that. Before we all start to eat Tris comes down with our precious little girl in her arms and everyone smiles brightly. I for one will never get tired of seeing her and our children. Tris sits our baby girl in the stroller next to her and let's her play with some baby toy.

We eat the home cooked meal, better yet we devour it, and sit down in the living room enjoying some quality family time. Andy plays on the floor near the stairs, while my mother cradles my baby girl close to her allowing Natalie to make faces at her making her laugh loudly. Tris is snuggled close to me and Andrew talks to us about some new project. I hardly pay attention to their conversation, I'm too engulfed in my own world. I watch my family with a happy smile on my face and I realize that this is what matters – family. And I wouldn't have it without her. She is my guardian angel. I place a soft kiss to her crown and she looks up at me smiling. Yeah, this is the life.


End file.
